In today's society, people tend to work longer hours, which may prevent them from having adequate time to be active thereby leading to unhealthiness and weigh gain issues. This is especially true for individuals who have desk jobs during which the person may sit at a specific locations for hours upon hours. Sitting at a specific location for extended time periods may also lead to poor blood circulation and cramping. People who frequently fly for business or leisure may also sit in the confines of an airplane for extended time periods, which may also lead to cramping due to poor blood circulation. It is commonly known that doing relatively low impact exercise over a longer period of time promotes better blood circulation and not only alleviates cramping but is more efficient for weight loss than a vigorous exercise over a shorter period of time.
Exercise devices that are currently available generally are heavy and difficult to transport, are expensive and also complex in their structure, have electrical-based parts, which requires the use of electricity, and requires the user to be fully active. The aforementioned exercise devices are also not particularly ideal for use while at work or while sitting in an airplane due to office rules and airline regulations.
There thus is a need for a non-electrical low impact exercise apparatus that may be used in a variety of environment, including but not limited to while sitting in an airplane, sitting at a desk, sitting in trains or sitting at home and provides for improved blood circulation.